1, 2, 3
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Si bien era la segunda vez que debía enseñarle a alguien cómo bailar el vals, Chris sabía que esta vez no era ficticio. Sabía que esos labios estaban sobre los suyos, sabía que el calor no era producto de su imaginación.


**1, 2, 3.**

Era estúpido, total y completamente estúpido.

La pegajosa canción se había instalado en mi mente por un par de segundos, no teniendo sentido mínimo respecto a lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento.

Darren no era _mi novio_, era mi co-estrella, un amigo, el chico de StarKid que interpretó a Harry Potter en A Very Potter Musical, Blaine el novio de Kurt… _mi personaje_. No. Definitivamente no, Kurt Hummel no tenía palabra ni aparición dentro de esta situación, incluso aunque fuese por él que Criss posaba su mano derecha torpemente en mi cintura.

Tragué saliva, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el roce entre nuestros cuerpos, separados por una fina tela, _demasiado_ fina quizá. Paseé la vista por todo sitio donde fuera posible, excepto en su rostro, demasiado cercano al mío, excepto en sus ojos, o sabía que quería totalmente mudo. Otra vez.

—¿Sucede algo, Chris? —no había notado que estábamos en completo silencio hasta que habló, con esa voz que simplemente podía derribar mis barreras y hacerme desear entrar en mi personaje, sólo para tener la excusa de tenerle más cerca.

—Kurt —susurré—, me siento como Kurt, ¿sabes? Es la segunda vez en la temporada donde debo enseñarle a alguien cómo bailar un vals, es algo extraño. —no fue una total mentira, sí era la segunda vez que debía hacerlo, Cory y Mike fueron los primeros para «Furt» aunque habíamos decidido no practicar por nuestra cuenta, sino hacerlo delante de cámara, donde la esencia de incomodidad que Finn debía reflejar fuese aún más grande, no porque Cory y yo tuviésemos algo en contra, sino porque mi buen amigo no tenía idea de cómo bailar, literalmente.

La mirada de Darren se vio confusa por un segundo, fruncía el entrecejo, intentando mirarme a los ojos y descubrir qué era lo que no le decía, pero evadir miradas era mi punto fuerte. Deshice el agarre que manteníamos, separando nuestros cuerpos y desenlazando nuestras manos, consiguiendo que una brisa fría golpeara mi pecho, anteriormente caliente.

—Creo que es la decimonovena vez que escuchamos Dancing Queen, si seguimos así, terminaré por odiarla —me sentía incómodo, para qué negarlo, más allá de lo incómodo, intimidado, tal vez. Deseoso. Con la maldita canción pegada en mi cabeza.

— Entonces —mi compañero alargó la última vocal de la palabra, dándole énfasis a su inseguridad sobre qué decir. Lo conocía hacía sólo un mes, pero podía presumir saber lo suficiente sobre sus expresiones o sus hábitos, como si hubiese estado ahí cuando comenzó a desarrollarlos.—, ¿podemos oírla de nuevo?

—Eres un narcisista. —le ataqué, buscando la canción que quería, la maldita canción que nada tenía que ver con esa situación. Esa. La que sonaba a todo volumen junto a mí.

_You are the girl who I been dreaming of ever since__ I was a little girl_

Escuché vagamente a Darren entonar la canción en camino a la esquina donde se encontraba el bebedero de agua. Llené mi botella vacía y di un par de sorbos, viendo a mi amigo bailar en medio del salón de baile. Era el baile de graduación, por lo que no había coreografías a ensayar y podíamos disponer libremente de un lugar dónde practicar mientras los demás filmaban sus escenas.

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

Mi botella cayó al suelo, cuando una mano conocida me tomó por el brazo, atrayéndome hacia sí, bailando frenéticamente al ritmo de la música que no acordaba con sus movimientos.

_He has got two Left feet and he bites my moves. _

He de admitir que mientras reía de las muecas exageradas de mi compañero de baile comencé a bailar con él ligeramente, sin tacto, a una distancia mínima, sonriendo. Sonriéndole.

_I'm not going to teach him how to dance, dance, dance.__ Dance!_

—You're the _boy_ who I been dreaming of since I was a little _boy._ —Y, claramente, como cada vez que Darren y yo estábamos solos mi cerebro terminó por congelarse ante las emociones que ejercía sobre mí.

Volvió a tomar mi mano con la suya, cambiando radicalmente la coreografía de la canción que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, con esa que debía cantar en Prom Queen, con esa que no podía sacar de mi mente.

—One —cantó contra mi oído, desacorde con la música en sí. Posando sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello, causando pequeñas descargas eléctricas dentro de mí. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo ahora sus labios sobre los míos, entreabiertos, permitiendo a nuestras lenguas ser las que bailasen ahora, dándose el gusto y el tiempo de pelear por el poder que nunca tendrían.

—You're biting my tongue —mi voz salió demasiado grave para ser su tono normal, demasiado ansiosa y apresurada, demasiado deseosa de ser acallada nuevamente por los labios de Darren.

—Two, I'm kissing on you —susurró, antes de atrapar nuestras bocas en un beso pasional, nuestras manos recorriendo nuestro cuerpo levemente, pidiendo por más cercanía, más contacto. Sentía a mis pulmones rogar por aire, a mi corazón palpitar demasiado deprisa dentro de mi pecho, a mis piernas derretirse, mis brazos presionando, mi cerebro diciéndome que parase de una vez. Pero no podía.

Darren no era _mi novio_, pero aparentemente, desde aquél primer beso antes de filmar Original Songs, él había declarado que _yo era el suyo_, estuviésemos o no dentro del set.

Nos separamos por micrómetros. Incapaces de alejarnos totalmente, sosteniendo la mirada del otro, con las frentes presionadas, inspirando el mismo aire, queriendo calmar nuestra agitada respiración. Sabía que quería una respuesta hacia la pregunta nunca formulada.

La siguiente estrofa de esa canción que todo tenía que ver con nosotros.

—No hay nadie mejor que tú, Criss.

—Me alegra saberlo, Colfer.

Darren acercó sus labios a los míos nuevamente, pero antes de que llegaran a tocarse la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Amber, que sonreía con complicidad.

—Ryan me ha dicho que los busque, vamos a filmar ahora, pero creo que puedo decirle que no los encontré para que tengan un par de minutos a solas —la rubia levantó y bajó las cejas varias veces, luego salió, tan ruidosa como cuando había entrado.

Él fue el primero que empezó a reír.

—Supongo que, ahora podemos decirles a todos que eres mi novio, ¿cierto?

—No —fruncí el entrecejo—, ya saben eso. Ahora hay que decirles que eres _mi _novio— Darren volvió a reír, bajo, besó la coronilla de mi frente y tuvo suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para separar nuestros cuerpos, excepto por nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

¡Hola! Bueno, tenía qué. En Argentina están dando Prom Queen y es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, por lo que cada vez que oía a Darren cantar I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you (sí, nombre re largo) la idea se me venía a la cabeza.

Es el primer RPF que hago sobre CrissColfer, y quisiera dedicarselo a mi querida nueva amiga: Nicole.

Con quien estoy shippeando sobre estas dos personas en este preciso momento (:


End file.
